This invention relates to display systems, and particularly to display assemblies that can be mounted above a gondola system. Such systems are designed to provide for the insertion of various types of advertising and descriptive materials, such as, product illustrations, endorsements, pricing schedules, and other types of information that will be helpful in promoting the sale of the products located on the shelving system disposed adjacent thereto.
While the utilization of product display systems is well known in the point-of-purchase display industry, there has not been the ready availability of systems that are relatively low in cost, flexible in design and can be readily assembled and disassembled relative to the shelving to which it is to be connected in an expeditious and efficient manner. Heretofore, it has not been possible to readily vary the orientation of the signage, which may have a significant impact with respect to the products being disposed for sale therebelow.
Specifically, it has long been desirable to provide for signage that can be readily located in a vertical or angled position, which positioning can be adjusted to maximize the effectiveness of the display. Such systems that have heretofore been utilized have not been particularly attractive and do not lend themselves readily for location on more than one side of the shelving system with which it is to be employed. There has been a long-felt need in the point-of-purchase display industry to provide a system that can be readily connected to conventional gondola-type shelving that can be positioned relative to such shelving in a vertical or angled position.
The system for carrying various types of point-of-purchase display devices should be quickly and easily adaptable to conventional gondola-type standards. The system should be sufficiently versatile to support the display area throughout the length of the gondola and to accomplish this, it is necessary that the display system be supported at various points along the transverse location of the display by very simple mechanisms which can be readily interchanged, depending on the orientation of the display system that is desired.